legendmarielufandomcom-20200215-history
Metias Iparis
Metias Iparis is June's late older brother and only family following their parents' deaths. While pursuing Day, a 15-year-old fugitive, Metias was murdered on November 28th and the blame was pinned on the boy he was chasing. June vows to find Day to avenge her brother. Metias was an excellent hacker and knew how the plagues started in the Republic, and also how his parents were murdered rather than dying in a car accident. Metias created the website followmejunebug.com by using misspelled words in the journal he kept. One day June decided to go through his journal then she realized he misspelled a word (The first word she found was "refrigerator" Metias spelled it "Refridgerator"). After going through the journal again she found more words that were misspelled. After keeping track of the words he spelled incorrectly and focusing on the letters he had added to misspell them, she unscrambled them and got WWW DOT FOLLOW ME JUNE BUG DOT COM. He was born on December 3rd. Appearance Metias is of mixed ethnicity. His dominant ethnicity is Native (Native American), along with Caucasian and a mix of other races. Personality TBA Relationships 'Family' June Iparis June Iparis is Metias' younger sister. Even though he was always busy Metias always tried to make time for June. An example of this was when June became sick, and instead of attending his induction ceremony into the patrols, Metias stayed home with June and took care of her. Knowingly his parents were killed by the Republic, Metias was wary and highly protective of June to make sure anything didn't happen to her. In spite of this, Metias found himself regularly reprimanding June on account of getting in trouble at school (i.e., attracting the attention of helicopters when climbing a high-rise). 'Romantic' Thomas Bryant Thomas and Metias were best friends through out their childhood. Prior to the murder of Metias, Thomas was a subordinate in the Republics army, serving under Metias as captain. This had been something that Thomas had wanted since childhood, and was able to be made possible of Metias' high sector status; due to their positions (high-ranking and low ranking soldiers) it was impossible for them to act upon any romantic attraction, which was one of the main reasons their love stood unrequited. Regardless of this, Metias had recommended Thomas to his patrols knowing that it is what he wanted best. When they were children and Thomas's father was working, Thomas often came to visit him along with his dad and played for hours on end, they were also described as incredibly close with each other. They ate together and frequently brought June along with them, too. In ''Prodigy'', June describes Metias as patient and gentle towards Thomas, and how his eyes tended to linger on him, which initially led her to the understanding that Metias was in love with him. However in ''Champion'', it is shown how Thomas was ordered by Commander Jameson to execute Metias on account of breaking into the Republic's death databases and discovering the true purpose of the plagues; (thus, being an act of treason) and she said if Thomas didn't kill Metias himself, and promised that it if he failed it would be a increasingly more painful torture. In return for the murder of Metias, Commander Jameson offered a promotion to Metias' previous title as captain; however this bribe did not seem to tempt Thomas, rather the thought of Metias being tortured by Commander Jameson herself. Thomas, being a committed Republic soldier, grudgingly accepted; however couldn't quite bring himself to act. Moments before Day broke into the hospital in search of plague suppressants, Thomas asked Metias to speak in private. Aware of the feelings that Metias had been habouring for him, Thomas forced himself to act upon it, he shared a passionate kiss with Metias, which was interpreted by June to be an act of betrayal to her brothers feelings, however, Thomas tells her that he really did mean it, as a goodbye. It remains ambigious whether the kiss had any romantic context on Thomas' behalf. Abruptly breaking apart their kiss, Day breaks out of the hospital with the plague suppressants, Metias is ordered to act and both Thomas and Metias go their separate ways. As an act of self-defense whilst escaping the hospital, Day stabbed Metias in the shoulder. Moments later Thomas sees Metias defenseless and wounded on the floor of the alley, and aware that if he didn't act now, then Commander Jameson would. He retrieved the knife from Metias's shoulder and stabbed him in his chest. During Metias' final words, he whispered, "Now I know why," referring to Thomas kissing him so suddenly. Thomas, unable to speak out the words "I'm sorry" due to the overwhelming grief of his actions, instead tells Metias that he hadn't left him any choice but to act on killing him, and that he warned him yet he still chose to cross the Republic. A brief moment of disgust and pain (described as something that surpassed physical pain, most likely because Metias dies thinking Thomas kissed him only out of an easier method to murder him) flashes through Metias' eyes. Before his passing, he makes Thomas promise to look after June. Metias dies with his eyes fixated on Thomas, and his hand gripping Thomas' wrist. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Appears in Legend Category:Iparis Family Category:Appears in Life Before Legend